Gylfie
Appearance She a bit small, but she has a average build. Her long hair is a shade of burnt umber with a beret on top. She has a dark lavender shirt with a black velvet jacket and trousers. She also has spiked shields on her forearms. She has a long red fake fur scarf around her neck and black titanium high heels for whenever she needs to kick someone. Her shin is very pale and she has light lavender eyes, two stoat ears on her head and a brown stoat tail. Personally Gylfie is strong-minded, smart and has a good sense of humour. She can sometimes be sarcastic, but she often tries to be friendly to most people, though if someone does upset her she will retaliate without a second thought. She is a good navigator due to her love of astronomy and she is a good painter, but she always paints in private to avoid criticisms. She hates being lookes down upon by others just because she's a fauna or because she's small. She was at first against the idea of going to Beacon, but she decided to go to please her parents who wanted her to take over the family business. Weapons and abilities Gylfie has two large serrated dark chrome yo-yos attached to strong durable gauntlets called Rose bed. They can also be quickly put together to create a small sub machine gun. They can also be used as shields. She uses these yo-yos to create a storm of acrobatic attacks that work well when facing multiple opponents. They can also wrap around a opponents weapon allowing her to quickly disarm a enemy, though this can sometimes have the opposite effect if she isn't careful. They can also be used as grappling guns and hooks. She wears stab proof gloves to avoid cutting her hands. Gylfie herself has night vision from her mothers side of the family. She has excellent gymnastic ability and is quite fast, but she doesn't have much physical strength. In hand to hand combat, she tries to use the shifts in a opponents centre of gravity to knock them of balance. She has excellent stamina. She is quite good at astronomy and can navigate by using the stars. A skill taught to her by her grandfather. Backstory Gylfie is the daughter of two faunii and the granddaughter of Ezylryb. Ezylrybs family were a long line of seafaring hunters, He taught her now to navigate by using the stars. It was a old trick seaman used to guide ships. Gylfie wasn't very intrested in going to a combat school to take over the family business, but she decided to go to keep them happy. There she made the Rose bed and became a fast long range fighter. She never unlocked her aura during her training. She wanted to save it for a special occasion. After she graduated from the school she decided to go to Beacon to complete her training. It was then that she was approached by a man who called himself Master. He offered to give her family a large sum of money if she became one of his agents, reporting any unusual activity inside of Beacon. She at first was going to decline his offer, but he then gave her evidence that her family were in a large amount of dept. The money woul be more than enough to get them out of dept, so she agreed to become a agent. Notes and trivia * She is loosely based on a character called Gylfie from the book series 'Guardians of Ga'Hoole'. * A stoat is a type of weasel. Category:Fan Made Character Category:Female Category:Accepted Character Category:Fan Made Fauna